The present invention relates to a toy for forming a bar of soap and includes a mechanism for shaving thin leafs from existing soap, utensils for mixing the thin leafs of shaved soap with water to form a paste-like soap material and a variety of molds of different configuration for receiving the paste-like soap material to form the new bars of soap.
Soaps of special shapes such as animals, flowers, etc. are readily available and are usually of initial interest to children. However, the aesthetic appeal of bars of soap of special shape is reduced as the configuration which originally was attractive to the child is worn away as the soap is used. Thus, while the child may be encouraged to use a bar of soap of interesting appearance, the interest of the child quickly declines as the bar of soap is used and loses the shape which originally attracted the child's attention.
With the present invention the child is permitted to reform old soap into new and exciting bars of new soap by shaving a solid piece of used soap into thin leafs and thereafter mixing these leafs with water to produce a paste-like soap material which may then be poured into a series of molds to produce new, exciting soap shapes.
Thus, a piece of solid soap no longer recognizable in its original configuration is removed from use and shaved into thin leafs and thereafter mixed with water to form a soap material which is introduced into any number of different mold cavities to produce a new piece of soap attractive to the child and which because of its attractiveness encourages the child to take further baths so that the process of producing a new soap can be repeated.